The present invention relates to a handheld vaporizer or microvaporizer, particularly the vaporizer uses combustion to vaporize fluids to produce vapor.
The conventional handheld vaporizers or microvaporizers used as electronic cigarettes or electronic cigars are powered by electricity, through the forms of batteries or by plugging the vaporizer to an electrical outlet. To provide the vaporizer the ability of receiving, storing, and transforming electrical energy into heat energy for vaporization, the vaporizers are often bulky or heavy to carry. If using disposable battery, the vaporizers also tend to require frequent changes to the battery; or if the battery were rechargeable, it would require frequent charges to the battery.